Bonbon ou mauvais sort?
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Salutation ami. Vous êtes étonné par cette fanfic en français et c'est normal ceci est la première. Donc je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de lecteurs. Elle a été faite pour Halloween mais aussi pour voir si mon projet est viable.


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à l'auteur.

Thème: Halloween

OoOoOoOoO

Ueki Kosuke, un adolescent aux cheveux verts se baladait dans le parc où de nombreux arbres qu'il avait plantés au fil de l'année perdaient leurs feuilles. Bientôt, ce serait l'époque où de nombreuses personnes se déguiseraient pour tenter de faire peur à d'autres. Le garçon attendait que ses amis viennent fêter cet évènement maintenant que cette bataille était bel et bien finie. Mori, la jeune fille avec des lunettes rouges et cheveux bleu clair, s'approcha de son ami qui était plongé dans sa contemplation des végétaux.

« Ueki ! Robert est arrivé avec Anon ce matin.

-Mori, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Sani et Rinko sont encore loin?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, oui.

-Hideyoshi va bientôt arriver, il a hâte de s'amuser avec nous.

-Moi aussi, ça va être drôle de tous nous revoir après tout ce temps. »

Les deux adolescents sortirent du parc pour rejoindre les deux personnes déjà sur place : Robert et Anon, le premier avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et portait un bandage sur le front, quant au second, il avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux rose foncé et des marques noires sur le visage.

« Ueki ça faisait longtemps.

-Robert oui, mais vous allez vous amuser tous les deux et on sera tous ensemble.

-Rinko aussi alors.

-Elle et Sani sont en couple ? »

Tout le monde posa ses yeux sur la personne qui avait dit cela et celle-ci n'était qu'autre que Anon. Les adolescents regardaient celui-ci étonnés car comment pouvait-il le savoir alors qu'il ne vivait que depuis peu sur Terre. Le domaine des dieux était si semblable mais si différent par bien des aspects de celui que peuplaient les êtres humains. Bien que le blond ait pris pour décision de lui faire découvrir le monde normal, le garçon, habillé d'une cape particulière, semblait encore un peu étranger aux coutumes terrestres.

« Anon évite de dire ça devant eux s'il te plaît.

-Mori pourquoi?

-Parce que même si Sani et Rinko sont des humains ordinaires. Ils sont pas mal dangereux en colère.

-Oh je vois. Robert m'a expliqué que parfois quand ils sont en colère, ces deux-là sont plus forts. Le monde humain est si complexe.

-Même les êtres humains, les plus âgés, ignorent certaines choses. Dès que tu auras la base tu pourras te débrouiller seul.

-Il le pourrait dès à présent.

-C'est vrai ? Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux.

-Anon ! N'oublie pas les lois.

-J'essayerai. »

Le petit groupe se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Ueki vivait, c'était une petite maison des plus normales : un étage, une petite cuisine qui donnait sur le salon, des couloirs et des chambres.

Rinko irait chez Mori tandis que les garçons se retrouveraient chez Ueki. Anon et Robert se chamaillaient pour dormir le plus près de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Ueki ne souhaitant pas une dispute et surtout ne pas se faire crier dessus par Mori, décida de se mettre dans la chambre au milieu de ces deux-là. Hideyoshi irait dans celle se trouvant au bout du couloir proche des toilettes. Les choses s'arrangeant, le téléphone de la fille sonna :

« Allo ? Tu ne viens pas Sani ? Quoi tu as trouvé la source idéale ! Arrête et viens ici ! Comment ça tu es près de chez Rinko ? Anon avait raison... »

Elle raccrocha un peu déçue puis regarda Ueki et dit :

« Rinko et Sani ne viendront pas.

-C'est bien dommage.

-Génial ça me laissera plus de temps avec Ueki et Robert, s'exclama Anon sans aucune gêne. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rose foncé avait dit ça naturellement sans arrière-pensées. Ueki rigola et prit ses amis dans ses bras.

« Hideyoshi va venir et on s'amusera bien avec ses tours.

-Ses singeries, tu veux dire!

-Mori, parfois tu n'as aucun humour.

-Possible. »

La fille aux cheveux bleu clair déposa son téléphone portable au centre de la table, Anon curieux prit le petit objet et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

"Quel étrange objet.

-Anon, ça sert à communiquer entre nous.

-C'est pratique ce machin alors.

-Oui, ça permet de parler avec des gens qui sont loin comme Rinko et Sani.

-Ils ne peuvent pas venir alors ? J'aurais bien aimé revoir Rinko.

-Et moi ces deux-là.

-Même s'ils se disputent souvent Ueki ?

-Oui je trouve ça plutôt comique.

-Ueki et son humour.

-Robert n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît.

-Compris Mori.

-Qu'est que vous deviendriez sans moi.

-On aurait la paix.

-Anon, voyons!

-Mais elle est casse-pied.

-La casse-pied s'en va alors. »

La jeune fille tourna les talons et partit en claquant les portes derrière elle. Ueki afficha un regard étonné. Robert commença à sermonner Anon sur la franchise et le mensonge. Ueki réfléchit puis s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour voir si le repas était prêt.

« Anon et Robert le repas va être servi.

-Génial j'avais une de ces faims.

-Désolé Ueki mais tu sais Anon est encore comme un enfant.

-Robert ne t'inquiète pas.

-Comme tu le sens Ueki. »

Les garçons se mirent à table pour être servis par les parents adoptifs d'Ueki. Ceux-ci étaient heureux d'avoir pour invités les amis du jeune garçon qu'ils avaient recueilli. La sœur de ce dernier sourit aux deux invités.

« Vous devez être les amis de mon imbécile de frère.

-Voyons, ça suffit soit plus gentille.

-Merci maman.

-De rien Ueki-kun. Et vous pouvez vous resservir amis d'Ueki.

-Je suis Robert et voici Anon.

-Enchantée de vous connaître.

-Nous aussi madame.

-On peut manger?

-Excusez-le.

-Pas de soucis. Dîtes Robert vous êtes frères?

-Pas vraiment.

-Oh je vois, vous êtes cousins?

-On va dire ça.

-J'ai faim, se plaignit Anon.

-Alors bon appétit. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rose foncé se jeta sur son repas sans plus de cérémonie, Ueki et Robert mangèrent calmement. Le blond en profita pour détailler l'adolescent aux cheveux verts qui était devenu son ami. Il avait un peu grandi depuis la dernière fois, ses cheveux était encore plus en bataille et il avait un regard encore plus perçant. Ce garçon ne lui plaisait pas en tant qu'ami mais en tant que potentiel amant, ce n'était pas son physique qui l'avait attiré en premier mais sa personnalité. Ueki était un garçon calme qui était capable de sauver son pire ennemi. Robert se souvenait encore comment ce garçon aux cheveux couleur gazon l'avait secouru. Ueki était son sauveur et ce sentiment ne le quitterait jamais, il lui était redevable. C'est pour ça qu'il gardait une certaine distance avec lui et s'occupait plutôt d'Anon. Une fois le repas fini, la maman de l'adolescent aux pouvoirs étranges dit qu'il était temps que la bande se lave. Anon décida qu'ils prendraient tous ensemble leur bain. Le blond cacha ses rougeurs en se dirigeant en premier dans la salle d'eau. Le garçon aux longs cheveux retira sa toge et tous ses autres vêtements sans aucune gêne.

« Allez Robert et Ueki venez l'eau est excellente »

Les deux autres se déshabillèrent sous le bruit des éclaboussements d'Anon qui s'amusait tout seul. Le blond une fois nu, couru pour se mettre à l'eau faisant déborder par la même occasion la baignoire. Ueki bon dernier s'avança d'un pas lent et se mit à côté de la bassine. Préférant se laver ainsi pour économiser l'eau.

« Toujours aussi proche de la Nature Ueki à ce que je vois.

-C'est mon devoir en tant qu'être vivant sur cette planète de la protéger.

-C'est une noble cause.

-C'est chiant oui. Ueki profite de la vie un peu.

-Je profite de ma vie, Anon.

-Parfois tu es étrange Ueki. Mais c'est ce qui fait partie de ton charme je suppose ?

-Charme ? Robert tu lui as expliqué quoi au juste.

-Ce que je savais.

-Je vais essayer de palier les manquements de Robert. »

Ueki approcha son visage du garçon aux cheveux rose foncé qui profita de cette occasion pour l..

Ueki approcha son visage du garçon aux cheveux rose foncé qui profita de cette occasion pour l'embrasser.

« Robert pas de chance c'est moi qui ai obtenu son premier baiser.

-Qu'est qu'il raconte lui ?

-Je lui ai expliqué les us et coutumes du japon avant de revenir ici.

-Ah mais ce n'est qu'un bisou tout ce qu'il y a d'innocent, juste pour s'amuser.

-Ueki a les lèvres un peu rugueuses Robert. Je ne vois pas ce qui te plaira.

-Robert... Tu ? »

Le blond sorti de la pièce d'eau pour se mettre à l'abri dans sa chambre à la gauche de celle de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Ueki n'était pas si idiot pour ne pas faire le lien entre tous les événements. Il demanda à Tenko qui lui confirma ses doutes alors l'adolescent téléphona à Mori :

« Mori tu as plan pour que Robert soit franc avec moi?

-Vous pourriez, vous balader dans la forêt le soir. Et Hideyoshi, Anon et moi on vous ferait peur.

-Hideyoshi vient d'arriver?

-Oui, il est chez moi.

-Il ne vient pas ici?

-Il préfère encore éviter Anon même si tu es là.

-Mais comment tu feras pour le soir.

-T'inquiète, je me débrouillerai Ueki. Je suis maligne, compte sur moi.

-Je te fais confiance Mori. »

Ueki raccrocha sans un mot, il fallait qu'il invite Robert à se promener dans la forêt en dehors de la ville. Il frappa à la porte qui menait à la chambre qu'occupait le blond aux yeux bleu très clair.

« Robert ça te dirait qu'on se balade dans la forêt juste nous deux.

-Tu me proposes un rendez-vous là?

-On peut dire ça.

-As-tu pitié de moi ?

-Mais non je te propose ça en toute amitié Robert.

-Et Anon ?

-Mori s'en occupe.

-Dis-lui qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser, même s'il dit toujours ce qu'il pense.

-Je crois qu'elle le sait.

-Elle est plus intelligente que je le pensais. »

Robert soupira et déverrouilla la porte, Ueki en profita pour rentrer et s'installer en silence. Ils restèrent comme ça à s'observer l'un l'autre pendant un moment quand Anon débarqua dans la chambre en poussant un cri.

« Vous faites quoi ? Et c'est quoi ce silence ? Demain c'est Halloween, on devra se déguiser c'est ça Robert ?

-Oui tout à fait.

-Je vais faire peur aux petits humains, dit-il en rigolant. »

Robert avait profité du silence pour fantasmer sur l'adolescent aimant la nature mais l'intervention de l'autre garçon lui avait remis les idées en place.

« On va se déguiser en quoi Ueki?

-Anon fera un montre recouvert de sang, Toi une momie et moi je ferai un vampire.

-Mori et Hideyoshi ?

-Une diablesse et un gorille.

-Je vois.

-Un gorille, ça ne fait pas peur.

-Cela dépend comment on le joue Anon.

-Je suis sûr qu'Hideyoshi sera parfait sinon on a plan B pour lui.

-Lequel ?

-Je n'en sais rien c'est Mori qui a le secret du plan B. »

Anon vit à ce moment qu'il avait débarqué à un moment peu approprié, il s'assit par terre. Robert surpris par ce revirement de comportement du garçon s'approcha de lui, mais le garçon se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Le blond soupira et regarda Ueki.

« Tu peux aller dans ta chambre Ueki sinon je risque de te sauter dessus.

-Comme je tiens à être en forme demain, je vais dans ma chambre mais t'inquiète pas tu auras droit de me sauter dessus après.

-Ne me tente pas Ueki et va dormir tout de suite »

Le garçon aux cheveux verts partit et se dit que finalement le plan de Mori allait servir à autre chose, mais il garda le secret pour lui. Le lendemain matin, Hideyoshi débarqua très tôt et prit pour initiative de réveiller tous ses amis :

« Allez, on se réveille bande de marmottes ! »

Directement Ueki se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« Je savais que c'était toi Hideyoshi. S'il te plaît ne fais pas trop bruit je ne veux pas une plainte de la voisine et du quartier entier.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Cela use du papier qui provient des arbres, ceux-ci sont nécessaires à notre vie.

-Alors ça s'arrange avec Mori ?

-On est amis.

-J'aurais pensé que vous étiez plus. Anon et Robert sont arrivés ?

-Oui hier après-midi.

-Ah je promets de faire un effort avec l'autre psychopathe. »

Anon sortit de la maison et sauta sur le camarade d'Ueki.

« Hideyoshi ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus.

-Euh... Anon lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

-Oui, monsieur Hideyoshi. »

Robert se réveilla et descendit pour fusiller du regard le garçon aux cheveux rose foncé. Anon comprit le message et rentra sans plus de cérémonie. Le blond serra la main du brun à l'apparence un peu primate.

« Désolé, c'est ça manière à lui de se faire pardonner et de vous saluer.

-Ce n'est pas dur d'être surveillé par les êtres célestes.

-On s'y fait mais, comme on est ici, on a droit à une pause.

-C'est vrai que le dieu actuel fait confiance à Ueki.

-C'est lui qui l'a mis en place au pouvoir.

-Anon est un peu naïf, mais ce n'est pas un si mauvais bougre.

-Je m'en souviendrai Robert. Ueki descends de ton perchoir et viens me dire bonjour.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit d'ici Hideyoshi.

-C'est bon j'abandonne, sinon j'ai vu mon costume, il est génial. On va récolter plein de bonbons, puis on va raconter des histoires qui font peur dans la forêt. J'ai hâte.

-Hideyoshi vient prendre le déjeuner avec nous.

-Bonne idée Ueki ça m'évitera les plats de Mori. »

Ueki sourit à son ami et ferma la fenêtre puis descendit prendre son déjeuner en compagnie de ses convives, ses parents et sa sœur. Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur et la franche camaraderie. Mori arriva chez Ueki avec les costumes deux bonnes heures après.

« Bon j'ai tous vos costumes, allez-vous changer. »

Robert fit un clin d'œil à Ueki puis partit se changer dans sa chambre en pensant comment il enlèverait ce costume de momie le soir pour s'unir à l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Il secoua la tête pour redescendre sur terre. Le blond se retrouva ainsi recouvert de bandages. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit que les autres étaient prêts.

« Super, on va pouvoir réclamer des bonbons à présent.

-Hideyoshi ce n'est pas un costume à faire soi-même, je suis épaté par ce que Robert a fait.

-Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

Il s'approcha d'Ueki et lui murmura ces quelques mots : « je n'ai presque rien en dessous de ses bandages j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir rien que nous deux ». L'adolescent aux cheveux verts frissonna puis remit sa cape en place. Mori ouvrit la marche pour la chasse aux sucreries, son costume de diablesse lui allait plutôt bien. Même si le blond aimait Ueki, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un charme à la jeune fille ainsi vêtue. Robert se rapprocha de l'élu de son cœur, Anon quant à lui essaya de devenir bon ami avec Hideyoshi savamment déguisé en gorille.

« Tu crois qu'on va avoir beaucoup de bonbons ?

-Avec de tels déguisements Anon je n'en doute pas une seconde.

-Super, on va manger plein de sucre.

-A en avoir une rage de dents.

-D'après Robert cela fait très mal, je ne veux pas.

-Alors brosse-toi les dents, dit Mori. »

Ils pensèrent que malgré le costume au combien joli de la fille, Mori resterait ce qu'elle est, gentille et un peu grande sœur sur les bords. Les sucreries s'accumulaient sans mal au plus grand plaisir d'Anon et d'Hideyoshi qui était devenus plus proches durant cette chasse. Robert semblait content de cette situation, il souriait mais il pensait surtout à tout ce qu'il ferait à Ueki en faisant attention à ne pas trop partir dans ses pensées les plus lubriques. Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt dans la joie ambiante. Une fois installés, ils firent du feu.

« Bon les histoires de fantômes. Qui commence ?

-Moi !

-Bon Anon on t'écoute »

Le garçon aux cheveux rose foncé s'éclaircit la voix puis commença son histoire avec un ton qui se voulait mystérieux :

« Dans cette forêt habite le chupacabra. On dit qu'il aime goûter le sang des êtres humains habitant dans..

« Dans cette forêt habite le chupacabra. On dit qu'il aime goûter le sang des êtres humains habitant dans cette ville, depuis qu'il a commencé il ne s'en lasse plus. Il rôde la nuit dans cette forêt en quête d'une nouvelle proie. Je peux l'entendre rôder autour de notre feu.

-Bien Anon merci pour ton histoire. A qui le tour ?

-Moi je veux bien.

-On t'écoute Robert. »

Anon retourna à sa place sans cérémonie pour laisser son tuteur parler. Le blond se leva et se mit à parler :

« On dit que dans les environs rôde l'esprit d'une femme tuée par son mari et qu'elle surprendrait les couples amoureux qui se baladent pour les faire disparaître car la femme ne supporte pas que les couples soient heureux alors qu'elle est morte en aimant son mari de tout son cœur.

-Oh voilà une histoire particulière Robert. Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Qu'elle ose s'approcher, je l'enverrai voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Waouh Robert je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Dit Anon.

-Bon à qui le tour ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

« -Allez Mori à toi, dit Hiyoshi

-Bon alors j'y vais. »

Robert s'installa aux côté d'Ueki, il glissa sa main gauche dans son dos. Il frissonnait. Le blond esquissa un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Mori se leva et jeta un regard à ces deux-là. Elle eut pendant l'espace d'un instant un sourire qui faisait peur. Les autres ravalèrent leur salive, s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait dire une histoire qui faisait peur c'était Mori.

« Dans cette forêt sommeille un autre esprit qui vient tuer les pauvres fous qui osent s'endormir dans ce lieu. Il paraît qu'il te tue lentement très lentement à un tel point que ton agonie dure jusqu'au lever du soleil, c'est pour cela qu'on ne revoit jamais les campeurs...

-Eh bien Mori je suis content d'être passé en premier.

-Merci Anon. A qui le tour ?

-Il reste Hideyoshi et Ueki, dit le garçon aux cheveux longs rose foncé. »

Voyant qu'il restait ces deux plus anciens camarades, la jeune fille sourit et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« -Ueki je te prie

-Bon j'y vais. Hum... »

La fille aux cheveux bleu clair s'assit avec un grand sourire son histoire avait fait peur à de nombreux participants présents cette nuit. Ueki raconterait quelque chose de pas trop effrayant mais de réel ce qui en soi ferait peur à certains. Le garçon aux cheveux verts se leva et commença son histoire :

« Bon, il est dit que notre monde est peuplé par d'autres créatures que peu de personnes ont vues mais moi j'en ai vu une alors que je plantais un arbre dans le parc. Elle mesure à peu près trente centimètres, poil rouge écarlate comme si, à force de manger je ne sais pas quoi elle est devenue ainsi peut être qu'elle est anthropophage. Elle courrait en direction de la forêt. J'espère pour nous qu'elle ne mange pas les gens et que ce n'est que mon imaginaire qui est arrivé à cette conclusion.

-Ueki tu me surprends j'en ai la chair de poule, est-ce vrai ce que tu racontes ?

-Oui, je l'ai vraiment vue cette bestiole.

-Robert on est à l'abri hein ? Questionna Anon.

-Normalement oui.

-Je ne dors pas ici, je tiens à ma vie moi !

- Allons Anon, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'une petite créature.

-Mais si elle veut me manger ?

-Qui a dit qu'elle mangeait les humains ?

-Personne. Bon Ueki merci pour ce récit donc Hideyoshi tu fermes la tournée.

-Tout de suite Mori-san. »

L'adolescent déguisé en gorille se leva et laissa Ueki se remettre aux côté de Robert qui attendait avec une tension palpable son futur amant. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis entama son récit :

« J'ai entendu qu'une créature du monde des dieux plutôt dangereuse se baladait en ce moment je crois qu'elle rôde par ici car elle sent les nouveaux êtres célestes et veut les atteindre et seulement ceux-là. Pourquoi ça je l'ignore mais j'espère qu'elle n'est pas dans les environs en plus elle est attirée par l'odeur du bois brûlé.

-Cette histoire clôture notre soirée.

-Je ne dors pas ici moi ! Cria Anon.

-Bon, rentrons alors mais attention le cavalier sans tête rôde les soirs d'Halloween.

-Mori c'est qui ce cavalier sans tête ?

-Ce soir si t'entends le bruit des sabots de cheval fuis car il te prendra ta tête pour remplacer la sienne perdue il y a des siècles.

-Compris Mori et merci de me prévenir.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Anon. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rose foncé sourit à la jeune fille aux lunettes rouges. Hideyoshi posa son bras sur les épaules d'Anon.

« Tu peux dormir avec l'un d'entre nous si tu as peur. Proposa le brun aux mèches blondes

-Vraiment ?

-On est tous amis non ? Dit Hideyoshi.

-Oui je pense mais vous m'avez vraiment pardonné tout ce que j'ai fait ?

-Est-ce que tu serais ici si c'était l'inverse ? Questionna Mori.

-Non je ne pense pas.

- Alors tu vois, pas besoin de douter, répliqua l'adolescent aux allures de singe.

-Merci Hideyoshi.

-De rien.

-Robert ?

-J'ai d'autres projets en tête, mais si tu n'as vraiment personne, on dormira ensemble.

-Tu as des projets avec Ueki-kun c'est ça ? »

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre, à la place il embrassa l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Hideyoshi poussa un cri de surprise, Mori afficha un sourire satisfait, Anon éclata de rire et Ueki resta neutre mais eut le visage un peu rouge.

« Hideyoshi ?

-Je te préviens je ne suis pas gay Anon.

-Voyons Hideyoshi, quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne le choisit pas pour son sexe mais pour la personne en elle-même.

-Mori a raison, dit Anon, même si je n'ai pas compris grand-chose.

-Je t'expliquerai Anon viens chez moi. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rose foncé hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Robert remercia mentalement Mori et prit la main d'Ueki. Les deux garçons s'en allèrent pressés d'être un peu seuls dans la maison. Ils montèrent directement dans la chambre du garçon aux cheveux verts. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent tendrement. Cette nuit ils s'unirent sous le croissant de lune.


End file.
